


In Your Arms

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Nate has night terrors, but Ben always is there to help.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmiimmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/gifts).



> For Emmi. The dork who made me fall in love with these historical dorks

Ben shifted on the bed. It was cold, and the familiar dip where Nate normally rested was still warm. His fingers floated over the dip and frowned before opening his eyes. 

Nate was definitely gone. Rubbing the grit from his eyes he blinks and listens. He can hear the water running in the bathroom and quiet sobs and murmurings float out to him from the crack in the door. 

Sitting up he swings his legs out from under the covers and onto the floor shivering when his feet touch the cold ground. Damn heating must be going out again. He discards his shirt anyway’s knowing how the night will go. 

Padding quietly to the door he pushes it open only enough to see the corner of the tub. 

“Babe?”

The crying stops and he hears a sniffle. “Yeah?” 

“You okay?” He asks quietly and there’s a pause. 

“No,” 

Ben opens the door all the way and strips his pajama pants. It’s a familiar dance and soon Ben is naked and sinking into the tub behind Nate. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asks running his fingers over Nate’s curved spine. He shakes his head, messy blonde curls falling out of the loose bum he crafted, probably in a haste. 

So Ben sits. He sits and lets Nate shiver and tense in the water. He lets him work through his brain and piece together whatever he needs to be able to come back to him. 

Nate doesn’t talk about it, these night terrors, most likely memories of his past life. Ben can only guess it’s memories of when he was hung, the ideas being piece together in his mind whenever Nate lets something slip in the early morning hours when they should both be asleep.  Thing’s Ben’s observed as well; The way he never wears scarves tight always lose, the way his eyes cloud over and he looks far off when he hears someone say the name Hale.  The way when they pass that stupid statue in the middle of campus, he averts his eyes, moving to place Ben between himself and the cast iron figure. 

Ben knows and understands.  And he doesn’t push Nate. He lets him shake, trying to hide sobs he knows Ben hears, and tries to put a lid on his pride. Ben just rubs circles into his waist and back, silently soothing in his own way. 

Finally Nate speaks. 

“I’m sorry,” he says and rubs his face, refusing to face Ben. 

“Don’t be.” He presses a kiss to the top of his spine. Nate tense, a choke cry escaping his lips. Ben shushes him and kisses his shoulder. “I’m right here. I won’t hurt you,” he reassures. Nate tenses, and shivers violently. 

“I’m sorry,” He says again like those words should be able to fix everything. Ben presses another kiss to his spine, making Nate shiver again. He parts his lips to repeat the apology but he stops himself, focusing on Ben’s touch.  He’s careful with him, like he might break if pushed too hard. Normally Nate would tell him off, reminding him that he’s a big boy and will be fine if he’s not handled like glass. 

Right now Nate relaxes into Ben’s softly fingers, continuing to rub circles into his spine and waist.  Nate leans back to Ben’s touch slowly, focusing on the feeling of his skin and the way his lungs expand in his chest.  

He’s still alive, and he’s going to be okay. 

“Thank you,” He says quietly, voice hoarse. 

“Shh,” Ben says and rests his forehead against Nate’s shoulder, pressing another kiss there. “Just relax babe,” He lifts his foot from where it rested under Nate’s leg and flicks the water back on.  “I’ll take care of it.” He slowly pulls Nate’s hair free from the tie, his curls falling across his neck. Ben pours water over Nate’s hair, scrubbing in the shampoo as the tub reheats around them. Nate relaxes against Ben’s chest as he works his fingers against his scalp.  A rinse and then conditioner and Ben is pressing soft kisses against Nate’s skin. 

“You should get out,” He says quietly.  Nate doesn’t oppose, and before he’s even fully upright, Ben has handed him a towel to wrap himself in. Wrapping it around his waist he catches Ben’s wrist and tugs, making the other turn to him. 

“You okay?” He asks, always the worrywart. Nate nods. 

“Yeah.  Thank you.” He says quietly and squeezes his hand tightly.  Ben squeezes back. 

“Bed. It’s late.” He states and pulls Nate back to the bedroom to sleep off the night. 

Nate sleeps through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Jeffersoff


End file.
